The invention relates to an electromagnetic brake device for a sports training apparatus, especially an ergometer.
Ergometers are standing apparatuses operable similarly to a bicycle, which have, in place of the cycle rear wheel a flywheel which is driven by means of a pedal drive system. An adjustable brake device acting upon the flywheel, determines the resistance which is opposed to the pedal drive. The ergometer can be formed as a pure home training apparatus. However, it can also be coupled with measuring appliances which measure the energy consumed in turning the pedals and possibly medical data of the training person.
In simple ergometer apparatuses, the brake device is made as a mechanical friction brake, for example, in the form of a brake band or a roller brake. However mechanical friction brakes are affected by wear.
It is further known to associate an eddy-current brake with the flywheel. Such an eddy-current brake is in itself wear-free. In known eddy-current brakes, however, electric energy must be supplied by a commercial power service. In known commercial power independent eddy-current brakes, a permanent magnet must be mechanically varied in position for the adjustment of the braking power.
The invention is directed towards the provision of an electromagnetic brake device for a sports training apparatus, especially an ergometer, the brake power of which is electrically adjustable, but which is operable without the supply of external electric energy. The brake device is further to be of constructively simple design.